


You Get To Keep Your Hand

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Sexual Harassment, Threats of Violence, ship not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Teruteru decides to grope Peko during class, Fuyuhiko stops him before she can.





	You Get To Keep Your Hand

Peko froze when she felt a hand on her inner thigh, just above the hemline of her skirt. That someone was behind her wasn’t a surprise, several people were. She was aware of her young master slightly to her left, Kazuichi directly behind her, then Teruteru to the right. They were in the classroom and Chisa had assigned them to rearrange the furniture in order to make room for some tatami mats and futons so that they could have a “day sleep over” to encourage bonding. Peko had been bending slightly forward to provide the muscle for Hiyoko’s attempt at moving a bookcase into the corner of the room. 

She had restraint in most situations, though in circumstances where acting on instinct was permissible, she had quick, and often lethal ones. In the classroom, where there was unlikely to be significant danger, was not one of those times. So, she allowed herself time to make a more thoughtful determination of what was happening and why. If it was anyone besides Fuyuhiko, who she couldn’t imagine doing something like this with no warning- in public, she was free to send them flying for touching her without permission. Anything more violent may upset the teacher. But she did want to be absolutely positive she wasn’t misunderstanding the touch. It could be an accident, or if she’d misidentified the hand position or intent, she supposed it could be Fuyuhiko in some way. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” her young master’s voice pulled her attention back to the present, though she was sure only a second or two had passed. She felt the hand, certainly not Fuyuhiko’s then, tense. “Get your fucking hand the hell off of her!” 

“Hey now,” Teruteru’s normally smooth tone sounded slimy to her, as she understood that she was the object of his lecherous attention for the moment, “If you’re saying she’s spoken for, I’ll certainly back off. Especially for a handsome boy like you, you know I’d just love to watch something like that- if you need something to get her in the mood, I have-” a loud smack of skin against skin cut him off as Fuyuhiko clamped down on his arm and pulled it away from her. 

“Shut your goddamn mouth!” Fuyuhiko shoved him back, standing between him and Peko, “I ain’t fuckin’ sayin’ shit like that! I’m sayin’ that you don’t fuckin’ touch her unless she wants you to! You’re a disgusting creep and you need to fuckin’ stop!” 

Peko turned to watch the confrontation with interest. She wondered why Fuyuhiko was protecting her. She was perfectly capable of preventing Teruteru from touching her, and she’d been about to move him herself, before Fuyuhiko had intervened. Was it that he was insulted that Teruteru had touched his property? Surely he couldn’t be, Teruteru had no way of knowing that that was the case. Perhaps he just wanted to enforce higher standards of behavior in the classroom, that seemed fairly likely. 

“Tell me what a disgusting creep I am,” Teruteru’s eyes had gone starry and a blush was spreading over his cheeks, “That sounds more fun anyway.” 

“You’re lucky he stopped you instead of me,” Peko commented quietly, “This way, you get to keep your hand.” 

Fuyuhiko smirked a bit, his anger cooling in admiration of her incredibly badass response. He turned from Teruteru, resuming pushing desks around.

Teruteru turned his attention back to Peko, “You’d cut parts of me… off?” He looked like he might cum, just from the idea. 

“Yes,” she responded shortly, turning back to the bookshelf and leaving him alone in his arousal. 

Teruteru scurried out of the room to the bathroom to attend to his reaction.


End file.
